Dora
The Dora, is a Croatian national selection held since July 2018. The current creator and official executive supervisor is B3stbeats for choose the Croatian entry for Europa Song Contest. Each croatian artist select an entry for each edition. Then the juries get to vote for each show (semi-final or final) to determine the qualifiers and the winner of the edition. The contest has also been broadcast outside the croatian territorie to several countries which take part as the international jury that do not compete. So far, 1 song have won the competition. Apart from Croatia, who hosted due to being the organizer of the contest. History On the 26th July 2018, the Head of Delegation of Croatia anounce about the croatian selection for Europa Song Contest 8. "We were saddened that we would not have qualified for the final in the last edition. So I thought about making a national selection so that we have better luck" said him. Then, the Head of Deleation of Croatia and the croatian government (HRT's owner) reached an agreement to make a national selection. And that how was founded the national selection called Dora__TOC__ The first ever Dora started on 28th July 2018. It was held in the city of Split which also was the first ever city to host the Dora. Eight artists with their respect entry took part in the first edition each submitting one entry to the contest. Each country awarded 12 points to their favorite, 10 points to their second favourite and then 8 points to 6 point for the rest. Nikolija was the first ever artist to win the contest with her entry Malo. Currently, the HRT has the control over the contest, and its members work in different terms of the contest, like recaps, staging, results videos and websites. Format The contest's format was the same during the first editions; two semi-finals and a final were held. The top four scored countries from each semi-final advanced to the final. As the host broadcaster, the heads of delegation can decide how and when they want to host the competition, However if HRT cannot afford to host the competition, the entry selection for any edition of Europa Song Contest will be internally. Rules The enties must be recents and their duration should be approximately 4 minutes maximum. Evey entry must be perfomed by a singer with a minimum age of 16. Voting The first voting system was in use between the first edition. Since the first edition the voting has been presided over by the HoD of Croatia, who is responsible for ensuring that all points are allocated correctly and in turn. The following are the scrutineers and Executive Supervisors of the Dora; * B3stbeats (01–present) Presentation of votes Since the first edition, all the participating entries have been voting in the final, including the semi-finals. Nul points and ties Although it is almost impossible for a country to receive nul points, because the etries was selected between more than fifty eliminated in the castings. And the voting system are very comfortable for all the entries. Winners The contest has so far one winning entry. Most of the winners have so far been female artists. External links *Forum [[Category:Europa Song Contest